Dragos Cornel
Running a coven can be hard, especially fro a Vampire King, it takes a certain kind of man to stand by him and juggle the myriad of issues he himself cannot deal with. For like Dracula, Dragos Cornel is such a man: steadfastly loyal, dedicated to his 'master' and unflinching in his duties as the Kings enforcer, he acts as one of many arbitrators who oversee the strict rules that bind all of Vampire kind. And he will not suffer the so called co-existence of races to exist! Characteristics *'Name': Dragos Cornel *'Aliases': Phantom, High enforcer, Toady *'Age': 550+ (Chronologically), 25 (Appearance) *'Hair': Black *'Eyes': Yellow *'Likes': Conformity, tradition, fancy parties, Dracula *'Dislikes':Werewolves, Rogue Vampires, non-conformists, breaking the status quo, beautiful women, Alucard *'Family': Unknown Appearance General Background Mortal life Not much is known of Dragos mortal life, as even he prefers to forget what he once was. He makes reference occasionally to having been a wastrel and how he knows humans are pathetic because he knows what it was like to be one. What is known is that he would eventually stumble across Dracula and become enamoured by the Vampires skill and grace, apparently being saved by him in some capacity, leading him to devote himself to his master. Modern day Over the centuries he would grow in power and skill, ascending to a position of prominence within Dracula's court as one of his personal Ace's, and in turn being his primary means of enforcing the rules on his especially large domain and the other kings. Something of an ambassador he would put centuries of learning decorum and political skill to good use and help broker the peace between all the kings, except Alucard. His dislike of the young rouge infuriated him, due to him feeling he disrespected his father by leaving the coven. Still after news reaches Dracula's court of the supernatural goings on in Everett and the fact Alucard is at the centre of it, Dragos did not even waste time when his master dispatched him to investigate, as the disturbances could drastically upset the fragile peace they have with humanity. On arriving and discovering the rmpent supernatural activity he immediately passed out from shock on not only discovering that werewolves, dragons, humans, hunters and Vampires were not only living together, but Alucard was actually encouraging it. Among the other rampant violations of the vampiric code. Once he had recovered he decided this was ample proof to pressure Dracula into finally clamping down on his son, and in doing so got Dracula's permission to bring Alucard before him. Alucard unwilling to go to the court as he knew what Dragos was up to refused to go, leading to Dragos challenging to a rather ancient and obscure vampiric challenge where three games were set and the one who lost had to concede to the other vampires wishes. While the pair of them tied on one game each, Dragos as the challenger got to pick the tie breaker, and called for a hunt: choosing Peter Talbot's head as the prize. This lead to a fight between Peter and Dragos, with Alucard steppin in by grabbing Peter's head and (with his body still attached) presenting it to Dragos. Dragos infuriated by the exploitation of the technicality attacked both of them and used his mind control powers to force Peter and Alucard to fight. After the pair with the help of their coven and pack break Dragos control he is collectively beaten up by both parties, but he refuses to give up with just that, and becomes a recurring annoyance for everyone involved. Personality Possessing an arrogance that could only belong to a person who has lived for centuries, Dragos constantly sounds like he is talking down to nearly anyone he speaks to. Confident in his own superiority and strength he is not afraid of other supernatural creatures and is undaunted by the fact that he is forced to fight Alucard a Vampire King, who technically outranks him. Also because of his own belief in his superiority he thinks nothing of using his powers to force people to do his bidding, and even considers it his right to use live humans in the tests he sets for Alucard as in Dragos view, they are there to be used. Still Dragos is very polite, and indeed comes across with a gentlemanly attitude, that while sounds condescending is none the less sincere in his attempts at being polite, feeling being rude is just uncivilised. He also places a lot of responsibility on his shoulders, as he very willingly attempts to maintain and enforce the highly complicated rules of Vampire kind. Such a undertaking is even admitted by Alucard to be admirable, due to the centuries upon centuries of tomes written on the subject. Still despite this high class attitude an confidence in himself he is a toady, who is always looking for praise and affection from Dracula, who he calls his 'master.' He is even willing to undermine and belittle others to make himself appear batter and more important in comparison, and gets annoyed when anyone attempts to defy Dracula. It is for this reason he hates Alucard, and eventually comes to hate Mina Tepes, as they both defied his master in some capacity. He is also extremely racist towards other supernatural creatures, especially werewolves, and takes pride in one of the many secret wars between Vampires and Werewolves of having killed one of the Great Bests who oversee all of Lycan kind. Skills/Abilities Powers *Yellow Ace: Despite being an ace with much of the powers, his rank is more due to his political and admiastrative skills and he is not as good at fighting as his rank would suggest, although he does possess the raw power and strength of his rank. *'Mind control and mind reading': Dragos main vampiric ability, as a yellow ace he can control the mind and actions of anyone he targets and has the potentiality to manipulate dozens of people at once. This makes him a dangerous opponent as with just a flick of his wrist he can ensnare a persons mind and bend their will to his making their strengths his. However he does have clear limits, taking control of so many people severely taxes his ability to think and his control is very weak meaning people will slip in out of his control. He is at his strongest when he has only one or two victims which find it near impossible to resist. In addition he must maintain concentration so hitting him while he is controlling someone will severe the connection. He also cannot force them to kill themselves or do something against their most inward nature as it will risk breaking the link. This happens when he tried to force Peter into killing Vivien but he stopped as his love for her was to strong. He can also read the minds of those he posses but only what they are immediately thinking about. *'Immortality' *'Silver tounge': Ironic due to his name, Dragos is very good with words and is extremely talented in sweet talking people to see things his way, as such he has a knack for forming alliances with other villains. *'Flight': Like many vampires he knows magic and as such can fly. *'Fear of women': It is unknown why but Dragos is terrified of pretty women, and gets nervous around them. This does not work on werewolf or Dragon Anthro forms. Skills *'Politics': He is very good at knowing the intricacies of politics which is needed to navigatethe ever changing landscape of Vampire politics. *'Fencing': a talented sword fighter, he has centuries of skill and prefers to fight with a sword finding 'fisticuffs' to be uncivilised. *'High society etiquette': He treats everything like its a high society event. *'Multi-lingual': He speak fifty languages, include ding English, Romanian, Arabic, Latin and even Dragonees *'X-Dance': Dragos X dance allows him to turn into a ghost and physically possess someone allowing him the greatest amount of control over the persons body. However a strong willed person can throw him out. Equipment *'Kane's Codex Vampirialas' *'Jen'dai Familiar and sword': a common owl like familiar, Jen'Dai often flies around his master carrying they very large Codex Vamirialas and even jots down notes while his master talks. Jen'dai is not especially powerful for a familiar being a common type but can shapeshift into a rapier like weapon that he can wield with deadly efficiency. Relationships Alucard Dragos hates Alucard, as in passionately, deeply and wholeheartedly hates the adopted son of his master. Alucard was not only trouble from day one, he even tried to talk his master out of keeping the wastrel that he picked up on the edge of the street. Alucard finds Dragos an annoying and persistent pain in his backside, as early on during his solo career he could barely turn around without having Dragos breathing down his neck. And now he is in Everett, picking fights with not only him but his new family and friends, Alucard is determined to make him stay away by any means. Alucard in truth sees him as a perfect example as to why the traditional coven systems are failing as he is so caught up in tradition he fails to see its impracticality. Still despite training he finds it hard to keep Dragos out of his head. Dragos meanwhile loathes any vampire who leaves the court of his beloved master. He despises Alucard even more as not only does he feel he was not worthy to be turned but Alucard passionately feels that him walking out on Dracula is prime example as to why biting anyone is a bad idea. Around Alucard Dragos also gets especially preachy, quoting lines from the Codex Vampirilais and seems very keen to mock his desire to not conform to coven traditions. He even finds it deplorable that he prefers to treat his clan as equals rather than subordinates, as it violates the laws of Kane which decree domination over diplomacy. In truth Dragos sees a lot of himself in Alucard, and that's whey he hates him. The desire for freedom. to run away and do his own things are all temptations Dragos has had, but buried deep down inside of him. Mina Tepes Dragos used to dote on Mina like no tomorrow, and was assigned to be her personal bodyguard numerous times by her father. He was committed completely to her, and would never allow any harm to befall her. However when Mina decided to expose Vampires to the real world Dragos attitude towards her changes and he looses his cool, becoming murderously violent as she broke one of the principle rules of Vamperism: 'do not expose the magical community.' He desires nothing more than to capture her and drag her back to her father who he expects to punish her. Despite however some peoples assumptions Dragos is not actually attracted to Mina, and his former passion to protect her, and his later passion to destroy her is because she is the daughter of the perfect vampire, Dracula. Mina meanwhile has always had a strong dislike for Dragos, finding his unflinching loyalty stifling and the fact ever since her father turned him he has always been hovering over her. She has rarely felt any form of gratitude towards him, and unlike most Vampires knows who he was before he became a vampire and frequently blackmailed him with the knowledge to get herself some peace and quiet. Still she had no illusions about what it would mean to expose Vampires and fully expected Dragos to flip out at her, and indeed finds it something of a relief to get under his skin as she was so sick and tired of him forgiving her even when she hadn't done anything wrong. In fact she even says to others and his face that him trying to kill and or capture is preferable to him tying to keep her a 'honest Vampire women.' Peter Talbot Peter did not know of Dragos until the Vampire tried to start mind controlling him to prove his own point. Peter was surprised at first and after he broke off the controlling influence of Dragos personally beat him to a pulp alongside the rest of the pack. Peter really does not like Dragos as unlike other villains who are just immoral, Dragos first believes he is justified in everything he does and moreover he firmly wants the supernatural to hide away and not help people with their gifts. Still he attempts to reform Dragos and tells him that he will prove him wrong and that werewolves can live alongside vampires, although his message fails to get through. Over time as Dragos allies with other villians and his own ineffectiveness in one on one combat becomes apparent Peter eventually sees him as just another C-list villain, who really cannot tell he is outgunned by a whole pack or coven. He even comes to pity him. Dragos meanwhile really hates Peter as he just does not understand him. In his own mind werewolf packs are isolationistic and not 'super heroes.' As such he is always trying to pull the savage beast out of Peter and force him to give into his 'natural state' believing by doing that he will be proven right that werewolves are savage beasts. He refuses to believe that Peter is being genuine about his feelings often calling him a liar and a fraud and is known to stamp his feet and yell at him as if Dragos were a three year old in frustration. As such whenever Dragos and Peter clash he is always wanting to make Peter do something that he will later regret, like trying to make him kill Vivien. However over time he does grow despondent in being called a C-list villain as he thought of himself as more of a threat. Uriel Amell Christie Argent Dragos knows something is off about Christie Argent but he is not sure what. With Alaric's obsession with her, her raw power for just being a Beta and the fact she was once a hunter who willingly became a werewolf all ticks off a number of warning signs in his head about her but he is not sure what. He finds her fascinating, in the sense he wants to experiment on her, as her complicated backstories all seem to indicate a unusual history that only he with his advance knowledge of the supernatural will know. He still dislikes her for being a werewolf but unlike the other pack members pauses as their is something about her and her mind that universe her. He correctly deduces after controlling her that she is more powerful than anyone else realises. Christie however is completely dumbfounded by Dragos interest in her and at first just thinks he is another Alaric fan boy, and even said "oh no not again" once she realised she had been captured. Still she is surprised by the fact that when he talked at her he was not talking to her but rather her 'power' locked deep within, leading to Christie attempts to discover what the strange vampire meant. Lucien A partnership that is considered stranger than anything that has come before, beyond all know reason Lucien and Dragos actually teamed up to take down the Talbot pack and Nightwalkers. Lucien and Dragos relationship is strictly professional, as both of them have a vested interested in seeing both parties disappear. Dragos prefers the idea of Lucien being in charge due to his tendency to lead in a more traditional lycan style, and acting in (at least his mind) a traditionally Lycan fashion. And despite his dislike for werewolves Dragos is more than willing to set his dislike for them aside to work towards a common goal. He even demonstrates some begrudging respect for Lucien who he places trust in from time to time. Lucien meanwhile dislikes Dragos intensely, and sees their partnership as purely one of convenience. He does not reciprocate the respect his 'partner' offers him as in nearly all their schemes Dragos often talks down to him and in turn makes him and his pack do all the heavy lifting. Lucien does not care for his ideals of the status quo, and only finds his willingness to work with him as being convenient for him to manipulate for his own goals. As in his arrogance Dragos does not believe any lycan, let alone Lucian, as capable of the subtle art of manipulation. Alaric Dragonov Alaric and Dragos have run into each other a number of times, and there is no love lost between them. Alaric's disrespect for the current Vampire leadership initially caused Dragos to hate Alaric, and in turn Alaric loathed the enforcer of the Kings, finding him weak willed and stupid. Since Dragos though took on himself to impose the traditions of the supernatural world onto the Everett groups he has found it necessary to seek out allies to help him in this quest. Alaric is one such person he has willing suppressed his misgivings about as he follows a more traditional view of how Vampires operate. Still Dragos makes no secret about his dislike for his fellow ace, and notes a distinct disgust for his harem lifestyle. Alaric however finds it amusing that the long time 'toady' of Dracula is going behind his masters back to just try and prove a point. He indeed also finds it hilarious that Dragos dares talk down to him, as while he world normally be angry, he knows full well that Dragos only real strength is mind controlling his opponents, something which he cannot do against multiple opponents like his golems. Still he intensely dislikes Dragos and finds their partnership to be only as useful as it serves him, and does not care for his ideals of imposing a traditional supernatural world in Everett. Still if Dragos can help him get Christie he does not care what his fellow city does with the city once he is done. Prof. Python While when they initially met when Dragos was knocked into the sewers after a fight Python initially tried to experiment on his Vampire captive causing the two to clash and fight. Oddly though after time past the two would develop a mutual friendship and understanding, they both only want to realise a world with their own perception of perfection and just seem to get one another. As such while Dragos still calls Python a Freak and Python calls him a regressive monkey the two seem to have a sense of comradery not shown by other villains and despite their disgust towards the others appearance they have a sense of solidarity in their friendship. Voice Actor *John Burgmeier Trivia * Navigation Category:Villains Category:Vampires Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Dracula Family